


Olive Garden

by spaceflower



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crack, Do not take an Italian to Olive Garden, I love Olive Garden, M/M, Sonny is not happy, i have no clue what this is, no beta we die like warriors, olive garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceflower/pseuds/spaceflower
Summary: Mike thinks its funny to take Sonny to Olive Garden, Sonny does not.
Relationships: Nick Amaro/Mike Dodds, Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Olive Garden

Mike Dodds wanted to take Sonny out for dinner, his treat. He wouldn’t tell him where they were going. The last time they did this, it did not end well. Mike promised he would make up for it. Take an Italian to Olive Garden. Mike knew how he would react, he overheard Sonny talking about how it was a disgrace to authentic Italian food, but thought it would be fun to do it anyways. He brought up the idea to Rafael who told him it was a bad idea but to do it anyways. 

It was the end of their shift, they were getting ready to go, “Are you going to tell me where we are going?” Sonny asked as he got into the Uber.

“That defeats the purpose of a surprise. If it makes you feel any better, I ran it by Barba and he told me to do it.” Sonny didn’t have to know about him saying it was a bad idea. 

“I still don’t trust you.” 

“Probably smart.” 

-

The Uber pulled over to the side of the road and the two of them got out. Sonny looked around and saw the restaurant Mike had planned for dinner, “You have to be kidding me.”

“What? You don’t like it?” Mike was trying not to laugh at Sonny’s reaction.

“Olive Garden? Seriously? It’s not even authentic Italian. Rafael told you it was a good idea to take me here, of all places?” 

“Okay, he told me it was a bad idea, but to still do it. So you can blame him for this.” They started to walk to the door.

“How does Nick deal with you?” 

Mike rolled his eyes, “Same way Rafael deals with you.” 

-

They were sitting in the back of the restaurant, Sonny was still not looking forward to this. The waiter came and gave them a menu and took their drink order. Sonny was looking over the menu and was not impressed. 

“If I took my nonna here, I think she would have a heart attack. Chicken fettuccine alfredo? Not a thing in Italy. Spaghetti and meatballs? Come on Mike! This is not authentic!” Sonny looked like he was about to have an aneurysm. 

“This was a great idea,” Mike was trying to keep his laughter to a minimum, “Just try something. It might not be what you are used to, but it's still good. Unlimited breadsticks!”

“I hate you” Sonny jokes, Mike just smiled back at him. 

-

They finished eating and Mike paid. Sonny took his mint for making him do this. 

“So, how was it?” They waited outside for their rides back to their own places.

“I am never letting you pick a place ever again.” 

“Oh come on! You ate two bowls of soup plus your entire meal! You liked it!” 

“I ate it because it was free. But it was not the worst I’ve had. Still not real Italian.” Mike took that as a win. 

Their Ubers arrived at the same time, they said their farewells and got into the cars, and headed home.

-

“Raf?” Sonny called out as he walked into the apartment, locking the door behind him. 

“In the living room.” Taking his shoes off, Sonny walked into the living room and saw Rafael laying on the couch. He crawled onto the couch, laying his head on top of Rafael’s chest, laying between his legs.

“So, how was dinner?” Sonny groaned. Rafael laughed.

“Don’t mention it.” 

“That bad?” Sonny turned his head to look at Rafael.

“If any of my relatives saw me eating there, they would revoke my Italian card. Did you eat?” Rafael nodded.

“I went out with Amaro. It was nice.” 

“That's good. I’m making dinner tomorrow, authentic, not that sorry excuse for Italian.” 

“I could go for some authentic Italian right now if you’re up for it.” Rafael had that look on his face, Sonny knew it all too well. 

“I’m always up for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have no clue what this was. I wanted to write but didn't have any ideas and Olive Garden popped into my head and I just know Sonny would absolutely hate it.


End file.
